Maya
Maya is a playable Siren class character in Borderlands 2. Background As an infant, Maya was identified as a Siren and given to the Order of the Impending Storm, the ruling order of monks on her homeworld of Athenas. She trained her Siren powers in secret until she reached adulthood, when the monks revealed her to the public as their goddess and savior. Irritated by the Order's short leash, she longed for adventure and expressed interest in traveling to Pandora to learn more about her Siren lineage. She eventually realized that the Order was using her as a threat to extort money and obedience from the people of Athenas. After Phaselocking and executing her handler Brother Sophis, she headed to Pandora to finally satisfy her curiosity about Sirens. Maya already knew of the Vault and the presence of Eridium before arriving on Pandora. After Handsome Jack learned of Maya through Hyperion surveillance footage of Athenas, it presumably didn't take much effort to get the Siren on the train at the beginning of the game. Action Skill Maya's skill gives her the ability to suspend foes in another dimension. This can lock an opponent in a stasis, and can be upgraded to provide various damaging effects. This skill is useful for crowd control in both co-op and single player mode. Repeatedly Phaselocking the same enemy results in diminishing returns. Skills Action Skill: Phaselock. Base Cooldown is 13 seconds, base Duration is 5 seconds. Motion The Siren's Motion Tree focuses on crowd control and defenses. Reflect enemy bullets! Disrupt multiple enemies at once! Brainwash bad guys into fighting for you! Harmony This tree is focused on healing. Cataclysm This tree is focused on elemental effects. Visit http://www.borderlands2.com/us/skilltree/siren.html for skill trees. Trivia *Maya is wanted for the crime of being a siren, the bounty on her head is $720,000,000,000. *The text for Converge, which reads, "Gather thine enemies together that thou mayest blow them to tiny bits," is a reference to the rabbit scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *An ECHO recording appears in Maya's inventory at the start of the game about her training with a group of mysterious "Brothers" and explains why she left her planet to come to Pandora. *Maya's backstory ECHO recordings are located in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. The recordings override earlier promotional material regarding her age, giving her at least 27 years instead of 25. *Maya's Class Mod is represented by a book attached to her left hip. *One of Maya's body skin, "Slice of Fried Gold" is a reference to the movie "Shaun of the Dead " Cite *One of Maya's body skins, "Rose Tailor" is a reference Rose Tyler from popular British sci-fi show "Doctor Who". *When Maya gets ahold of the Jack voice modulator, she comments that she finds the Tech fascinating, before her voice changes, saying that she sounds atrocious. *Maya's "so it goes..." quote comes from Kurt Vonnegut's novel "Slaughterhouse-Five" in which the phrase is used as a refrain after the death of any character. Quotes When joining a game *Siren here. Nice to meet y'all. If anyone try to capture me, I'll incinerate their brain. Killing an enemy *Bed time! *You should ALL be running! (After killing several enemies in quick succession) *Fear me, bitches! *Looks like my training is paying off! Switching seat'''s *This seat is sticky. Why is it sticky? '''Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *Roadkill! Critical Kill *Criticaaal! *Strangely satisfying. Phaselocking an enemy *Stay still! *Stay put! *Stop struggling! *You won't enjoy this! *This will hurt! *Shut up! *Quiet! *Please stop. Killing an enemy while phaselocked *I love my powers! With Handsome Jack's voice *This is interesting technology. I wonder how it -- oh God, I sound atrocious. Idle *I remember what the Head Monk said right before I left the Abbey: "Child, you still have so much left to learn." I imagine he would have continued talking, had I not pulled the trigger. *This silence reminds me of the Abbey... I hated the god damn Abbey. *Twenty seven years of training just so I could stare at nothing. Recovery Revive *I'm back, bitches! Media file:BL2-Character-Concept-maya.jpg File:BL2 maya phaselock.jpeg File:Maya profile.jpg File:MayaSalvadorBot Night.jpg File:Siren Caverns.jpg File:maya2.jpg File:Maya1.jpg File:Maya_001b.jpg|First known image of Maya from Borderlands 2 reveal in GameInformer File:Maya3.jpg KP3Cn.jpeg|Maya Cataclysm MayaWanted.jpg|Maya's "WANTED" poster. Borderlands2 Maya 2.png Borderlands2 Maya.png See also *Siren *Lilith References Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human